danballfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ivan247
Hi, welcome to Dan-Ball Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Stick Ranger page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Yonder (Talk) 07:35, June 14, 2009 (Please note: This is an automated message.) Sub-Strategy Hey Ivan247, don't you think beach 3 is hard with all those dummies (Giant snakes) absorbing all your damage? There's also a Yellow Vampire Eel roaming around the area, using the dummies as shields. Thats not really the point of my message anyway. Okay, I have a new sub-strategy designed specifically for enemies like the Yellow Vampire Eel who shoots projectiles. Here's how I did the stage. I let my ranged characters deal with the snakes first, while taking my melee character to the eel. This strategy can be done by moving the player round (and round) the eel in a circle- quickly, but not too fast. The eel will try to move towards the player, but it will hardly move at all. (since it also moves in a smaller circle) The player will hardly take damage as he is constantly moving. Strategy: Dodge/Lure »NNW ¤ Talk Page« Speddos almost banned This is Speddos last chance. I say if Speddos makes one more crime, he will be blocked forever. Also he could make crime pictures or crime videos and upload them to this wiki so he should also be banned from seeing fan art if he does one more crime. Sky Hawks 19:39, March 5, 2011 (UTC) PG Ideas list Here it is The list with new ideas! Sky Hawks 02:31, March 6, 2011 (UTC) And some more! Lots of great Ideas! Sky Hawks 18:28, March 6, 2011 (UTC) NEW! You know your Dual Sword'sman but I got something new. Introducing... Dual Gunner Something new is good. Start the Dual Gunner! Like it? Sky Hawks 19:04, March 6, 2011 (UTC) : More like Cowboy to me... HankGuideDude 19:35, March 6, 2011 (UTC) : LOL 21:04, March 6, 2011 (UTC) : LOL. Sky Hawks 21:51, March 6, 2011 (UTC) : LOL! Caagr98 07:00, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Yep its funny though but it be like Dual Handguns, Dual Shotguns, Dual Bazookas, etc. Sky Hawks 01:50, March 11, 2011 (UTC) LOL! I can't stop laughing. Sky Hawks 01:51, March 11, 2011 (UTC) But its mainly your choice. Sky Hawks 01:58, March 11, 2011 (UTC) 'ANGRY MAX' I just want simplify the about.The color is basic for the top.THIS IS USEFULL. 13:52, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Also, next time you revert or undo my edits, you banned from all my page(Exclude my talk page). 14:12, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Because what you put is just duplicates of items that already exists. Sorry about that still. Ivan247 14:39, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Just erase the first and put more in it.Also:You can improve the table with all you want! 14:40, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Please dont erase the template(Yes, is a template). 14:41, March 10, 2011 (UTC) I think we can put them into the existing template. Maybe I should put the discussion for including the range of enemies into other talk pages. Ivan247 14:44, March 10, 2011 (UTC) The template is for simplify the about. 15:31, March 10, 2011 (UTC) I recreated it, but is just on Ideas for Stick Ranger Enemies.Is needed to delete? 16:09, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Filled Up On ideas for stick Ranger Weapons, make an Ideasa for Stick Ranger Weapons part 3 and move non-existant weapons to there and seperate Magician, Priest, Gunner and Whipper weapons to that colum because there are so many magician weapon ideas. Sky Hawks 07:09, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Its time I think this is the best time for Ha55ii to make a new class update for Stick Ranger.(for v8.9 maybebecause I`ve been waiting for a long time for a new class). You will wait AGAIN a long time. New classes is long to make. P.S: i really mean it will take time: the space between the Gunner addition and the Whipper addition was of 29 UPDATES!! (i counted that on this page). Samuel17 03:07, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Then its Ver. 9.2 I guess. Sky Hawks 22:11, March 24, 2011 (UTC) VANDALISM HALP DID VANDALISM!!! He said a 'did i say i hat pie? well byebye' on Powder Game. I dunno if it is really vandalism. 01:40, March 12, 2011 (UTC) It's also likely that the vandal in question was just a young kid. Anyway, I left a friendly vandal/welcome note already. I wouldn't worry about banning him/her just yet. ಠ_ಠ Waddle D33 (Talk • ) 01:59, March 12, 2011 (UTC) More rubbish from our not so friendly troll- Speddos is at it again. And check out the nice little message he left for all of us. Seriously. Ban this guy forever. DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max Check out my profile on how to add pictures and GIFs for signatures! 04:21, March 12, 2011 (UTC) I agree and to block him from seeing fan art and uploading pictures. Sky Hawks 04:28, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Speddos is a disgrace to this wiki and must be banned. Dude, take a nice little look at the picture and you'll see why... 16:51, March 12, 2011 (UTC) SPEDDOS pushed it for sure He made an upload that everyone sucks and he is not sorry for the damage. Sky Hawks 04:27, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Not that you need any more convincing, but also see here. Besides being a generic fool, intimidating the community, hating people for no logical reason, etc. etc., Speedos made a death threat. Yes, an actual death threat, which can be a serious offence. Some children never learn. I suppose Speedos is one of them. :( ಠ_ಠ Waddle D33 (Talk • ) 16:52, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Is Ha55ii okay? I wonder if Ha55ii is okay because of the earthquake. Doggeyist 17:19, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Good question. Dunno, sorry. 17:29, March 12, 2011 (UTC) I'm pretty sure she is. ;) 8:18, March 26, 2011 Huh The Green and Blue Roundhead Walker have 40 range. Its strange (i think it have 20 to 30 range, but not 40). Same thing with the Blue Roundhead Tree (i have a magician with 108 range and the Blue Roundhead tree still attacks, even im in their maximum range (i think its 110). Samuel17 03:01, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Actually, I get all the ranges through the source code(SC). I even checked some of them to ensure that I got the correct number from the SC. Ivan247 05:01, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Thats interesting Ivan247 about the scource codes. Can you tell me about this as soon as possible? Thanks. Also, you sound like a moderator here banning user accounts like Speedos. Are you a moderator really? 8:19, March 26, 2011 (No real user account, sorry) Editing Help How do you undo revisions? »NNW ¤ Talk Page« P.S: Speddos insulted you (Again?) OK, he's banned indefinitely. And if you want to undo edits, go the history of the article, and there should be a undo tab. Ivan247 10:14, March 14, 2011 (UTC) BTW, I decided to delete his talk page, and then resore it with the non-offensive revisions only. Ivan247 10:24, March 14, 2011 (UTC) If you're not busy... The pages in :Category:Powder Game community have all been removed and added to better categories, and that category is ready to be deleted (as well as Category:Other, Category:Screenshots, and :Category:Elemental Box Elements). If you decide to delete them, you don't have to worry about removing the links to them, because I can do that. ಠ_ಠ Waddle D33 (Talk • ) 20:52, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Late Request... How about Samurai/Bandit/Dagger man/Thief as opposed to Dual Swordsman? Just offering ideas... LD 02:17, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Ha55ii is alive Ha55ii is alive because I saw an Update for phone games, Hes alive thank goodness. Sky Hawks 04:06, March 18, 2011 (UTC) What abou the radiation? 21:28, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Wait! He might not be in Japan. He mightof moved! Sky Hawks 22:10, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Yep he is, and qwertyuiopthepie sayed that on the SR comment boards: "Zoshi, all thought of and accounted for. Ha55ii is fine, and so is Otas. Checked with Otas over twitter and saw Ha55ii post on the support board." - 11:37, March 19, 2011 (UTC) one-leveled stage I thing this name dosen make sense.Here is the list and is beacuse:They look like example Lake. *Lake *Town *Village *??? *Oasis *Resort 21:08, March 18, 2011 (UTC) ...Why do you tell this to Ivan247? 21:28, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Simply to say my opinion on the name. 21:37, March 18, 2011 (UTC) !!!!!!!/List of Speddos' Sockpuppets SPEEDOS IS BACK!!1!!!one!!! That kid doesn't give up, does he? ಠ_ಠ Waddle D33 (Talk • ) 22:25, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Speddos isn't giving up, so this list will be updated every time he creates a new one. (Yeah, Ban him if you havent done so.) »NNW ¤ Talk Page« * * * * * He Might not be a kid because we don't know. --Sky Hawks 02:52, March 19, 2011 (UTC) @NNW, I changed the links to Speedos' talk pages to his contributions, because his crimes are immediately seen that way. Anyway, if Speedos somehow finds another way to bypass the next block, then I'm reporting him to the Wikia staff or one of the VSTF members so that they will issue him a range block and we can FINALLY HAVE PEACE ON THIS WIKI. ಠ_ಠ Waddle D33 (Talk • ) 03:08, March 19, 2011 (UTC) I don't understand why he can evade the prevention of AC creation. Ivan247 04:32, March 19, 2011 (UTC) :I don't think that Speddos is smart enough to use a proxy... maybe noob luck? I don't know, I've seen a similar case where the person who was supposed to be blocked made four other accounts. ಠ_ಠ Waddle D33 (Talk • ) 16:42, March 19, 2011 (UTC) If he keeps making these sockpuppets I should call the police and he can go to jail for years (even if he dosen't live in the same country) (911). Sky Hawks 19:07, March 20, 2011 (UTC) You know what, Speddos (I hate to say this) should be... sorry I have to say this but he should be exicuted (sorry you had to hear that). Sky Hawks 19:11, March 20, 2011 (UTC) :Lol, don't you think that's a bit too harsh? :D I don't believe in the death penalty anyway... too merciful. I think that Speedos not being able to edit on this Wiki is punishment enough. ಠ_ಠ Waddle D33 (Talk • ) 21:29, March 20, 2011 (UTC) :Why do you have to kill him? Jeez, vandalism is not enough to get Speddos Spew Dose killed. 21:39, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Not me whos gonna exicute him, its the laws choice. Sky Hawks 22:10, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Question Are you taking control of the updates now? Sky Hawks 02:53, March 19, 2011 (UTC) I dont know but I think either I'm psychic or Ha55ii actually looks at fan ideas. I predicted the existance and exact location of each 2, beach 3, and Resort. CREEPY... ZX (Talk) 03:00, March 19, 2011 (UTC) And the highly requested noobish idea Cloud on PG. 03:04, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Help! I want(For me, you can use it) a team that contain a boxer, a priest, and choose ramdomly the others. 12:02, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Note:Train it at beach 2.I can make the rest. 12:02, March 19, 2011 (UTC) I can't help you to make a team usless you also give me your Account name AND password on the Dan-Ball site. As there is no method for private contact, this is too dangerous as you will then have to show your account informatin to everybody. Though I can give you help if you need. Firstly, I'd suggest have a Sniper and then a Magician, along with your Boxer and Priest. Ivan247 13:01, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Visit here Try Visiting this wiki below: www.nintendo.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity I now go there. Sky Hawks 18:54, March 20, 2011 (UTC) I still mostly go to this wiki but I go there too. About SR Enemy Color Names. As far as rainbow colors, I have created a chart depicting the names of the colors. As you can see, turquoise is definitely and obviously its own color group, and should not be included in "blue." ZX (Talk) 19:35, March 20, 2011 (UTC) I agree.I will make that on enemy talk page. 19:39, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Please Don't. I'm trying to keep this noob-response free by keeping the discussion here, if Ivan doesn't mind. ZX (Talk) 19:45, March 20, 2011 (UTC) But I thing it respond the same thing.And I dont thing is noob.I thing is very great! 19:47, March 20, 2011 (UTC) I think that Turquoise looks more like Cyan. 20:06, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Cyan and turqoise is same. 20:15, March 20, 2011 (UTC) No. Cyan and Truquoise is not the same: Cyan is a bright blue which is SIMILAR to Turquoise, but it is not the same. Turquoise is a mix of a bright blue and a bright green, but it is normally a slightly darker than Cyan. Samuel17 21:02, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Yes. LOL, check Wikipedia and look at the color codes. They are very similar. 21:41, March 20, 2011 (UTC) :So is there an example of blue and turquoise/cyan enemies? ಠ_ಠ Waddle D33 (Talk • ) 21:54, March 20, 2011 (UTC) :Blue Smiley Walker, Bue Roundhead Walker, etc. ZX (Talk) 18:37, March 21, 2011 (UTC) :@ZoshiX: Okay, I'm convinced that cyan/turquoise is its own group. Before we go on, I just want to make sure that only cyan/turquoise is going to be separated from the blue group (ex. no vermilion, amber, etc.). Also, who's going to change the colors on the cyan/turquoise enemies? :@Poisonshot, Sam, .168, etc.: From Wikipedia: "Turquoise is a slightly greenish tone of cyan." This means two things: 1. Cyan is not the same as turquiose, and 2. If it is decided to make a new color branching off of blue/green, it should be named cyan, and nothing else, seeing as how cyan is a more general and versatile color, and we need not delve into specific colors. ಠ_ಠ Waddle D33 (Talk • ) 21:21, March 21, 2011 (UTC) : :Yes, it will not branch of even more. Just cyan. I will change the names now. ZX (Talk) 21:41, March 21, 2011 (UTC) : :What we do about the Blue Fairy Bat: its a bit turquoise... Samuel17 22:08, March 21, 2011 (UTC) :It wouldn't let me rename it. Ivan must have done it... ZX (Talk) 22:12, March 21, 2011 (UTC) ::That's strange... as far as I see, no sysop has protected that page from being moved in the page history, but when I moved it, the title still reads "Blue Fairy Bat". I don't know if this is lag or whatever. I guess I'll just have to manually move it... :/ ಠ_ಠ Waddle D33 (Talk • ) 23:35, March 21, 2011 (UTC) ::EDIT: Nevermind, it must have just been lag. I'll begin the tedious task of finding all the redirects tomorrow. ಠ_ಠ Waddle D33 (Talk • ) 00:17, March 22, 2011 (UTC) I also recall that cyan is used for similar colours in other non-DB games. I agree that they can be changed into cyan. And I'm sleeping when this discussion and all the moves are going on, so I can't protect them from moving. Ivan247 01:49, March 22, 2011 (UTC) The Future In 2012 Powder Game Would Probably look like this Like it? From Sky Hawks 00:00, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Unofficial to official Those dual Swords weapons you have for unofficial could actually be in the real game. Sky Hawks 16:47, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Yes.Unnoficial will be resort weapons! Ban him Ban Saposami76!He contant vandalism, erasing warn message! 22:05, March 23, 2011 (UTC) It's Saposami76 >_- ~''' 23:08, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Yep, he edited HankGuideDude's page three times, and after my message on the summary box, he STILL ignored me. He also has been treating his talk page like his own personal sandbox, blanking it at least three times. If he ignores another warning, I won't feel remorse upon him being banned, as he has been given ample warnings. '''ಠ_ಠ Waddle D33 (Talk • ) 00:57, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey this is Sky Hawks. Well a new criminal like Speddos has now entered to this wiki. Sky Hawks 02:40, March 24, 2011 (UTC) new levels and your chart Hey this is Sky Hawks. About your Dual Swords chart, I discovered that you know level's 0-2, 3-4, 5-6, 7-8, 9-S well now there could be levels as high as Lv S1-S2, S3-S4, S5-S6, S7-S8 and S9-SS (Also known as 11-12, 13-14, 15-16, 17-18, 19-2S). Heres your chart but with these levels and there can be new weapons in these charts. I left the colums blank because its your choice for weapons. If you want me to do it then thats fine. Here it is your chart with the levels I discovered: Is this Okay. Sky Hawks 02:37, March 24, 2011 (UTC) I can make Dual Blades as one of the 5 new sets, but I don't have any idea for the remaining. Maybe you can give me some new ideas? Ivan247 08:38, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Cool! Maybe I can make Dual Razer Swords for Lv S3-S4. I'll think of some more ideas. I got it! Dual Aura Swords for Lv S9-SS. Like dual beam swords but cooler looking. Sky Hawks 21:40, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and for Lv S5-S6 can be Dual Slash Swords. The Dual Blades should be for I guess Lv S1-S2. Sky Hawks 21:43, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Can I add these ideas to this? Sky Hawks 22:07, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for buying pets from the pet shop (Ludicrine) P.S: Buy more. SR123 Talk PagePet Store16:36, March 24, 2011 (UTC) GAAH! HALP I'M LIMECAT123 ON DANBALL I'M THAT 24 GUY BUT NOW I'M 22:08, March 24, 2011 (UTC) You can't do anything about it, right? 22:09, March 24, 2011 (UTC) VANDALISM! Poisonshot keeps editing my breedery wothout permission. Do something or warn him, please. ZX (Talk) 22:29, March 24, 2011 (UTC) This is because he want to make all baby pet. 22:31, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Dual Blades Its here! Your chart with Dual Blades. Unfortunatly the Virus Dual Blade took an hour to do. The rest was like 5 minutes to do. Add this to your Dual Sword's Man class and weapon page and you havent did your dual sabels yet either. Sky Hawks 22:56, March 25, 2011 (UTC) The Virus Dual Blade your gonna have to fix a bit because the colors are so dark. Sky Hawks 02:04, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Bug-Fix on Socket Dual Swords Level 1 not 2 for socket dual swords. Sky Hawks 02:14, March 26, 2011 (UTC) I've uploaded a new version with all the dual blades fixed. For the Dual Sabels, I need to obtain some patterns so I can write the stats for all of them. Ivan247 04:21, March 26, 2011 (UTC) I founded the level S3-S4 Dual Sword, it's called Dual Scimitar.Sorry, I dont find my picture. 12:56, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Note:Only the First Dual Scimitar is here.Not all the other Dual Swords. Note 2:This is the Most Small Dual Sword(Along with other Dual Scimitar, exclude the long Dual Scimatar that have the size of a Dual Sword), but the fasted Dual Sword(Along with other Dual Scimitar). 12:56, March 26, 2011 (UTC) This is not weak I 100% dont know why it weak.They is a Megaboss, the enemy with the 2nd most high life, and really hard to beat.They is very not weak. 15:42, March 26, 2011 (UTC)